Photo Shoot of Love
by Telepathic Angel
Summary: Sakura is...a model! Syaoran's family owns the modelling agency! What will come of this sensitive relationship...love or hate? SakuraSyaoran and TomoyoEriol
1. Numero Uno

**Photo Shoot of Love**

Written by Ashleigh!

**Author's Notes**

O.k. this is my first ever story in the history of me writing stories on Fanfic. So like it or I'll… have to write another one!

**Note**: This has nothing to do with the whole Cardcaptor power thing o.k.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not mine though I wish they were they belong to CCS.

This is dedicated to one of my best friends Aveline who inspired and helped with this story! Hope you like it!

**Ch1**

_**The story begins in a place I like to call…Sakura's House**_

She'd been through this before: step, step sashay, step. She stared at herself in the mirror. Something didn't look quite right.

She gazed at her auburn hair, short yet quite intriguing. It met with her shoulders and gave a little flip out to the sides. Her green eyes stood out from her slightly pale face like the moon on a cold winter's night. Her lips were somewhat special, but not special enough to grant a touch from another's. She was slim with few curves and could fit into any outfit.

"I guess this is what photographers want," she told herself, a little bewildered.

"Sakura! Come down, dinner's ready;" yelled her somewhat arrogant brother Touya.

"Yeah, yeah be down in a sec," she replied.

She took one step at a time,

"You're never late," she repeated her agent's words,

"Everyone else is just always early," she chuckled to herself.

_**9:00 School Time-Oh what fun **_

A voice screeched over the tiny black box in the rear corner of the classroom.

"Sakura Kinomoto report to the principal's office," the secretary's high-pitched voice whistled over the loud speaker.

A hush silence fell over the classroom as Sakura stood up. This had been happening quite often lately. She'd be called to the principal's office and she'd be told not to tell anyone of the story that was told in the room of story telling…ok now she was over exaggerating a bit. Her agent would meet her there and they'd talk about her schooling and her new career. Sakura dragged her tired body past the empty classrooms, past the library and finally to the principal's office.

"Hey my little muffin bun how are you holding up?" Her agent's face actually looked concerned.

"Great," she replied lamely.

"You should be," he exclaimed

She lifted her head to see what he was so happy about.

"You have your first modelling gig, hooray, and guess what, it's in Hong Kong," he spat out.

"Oh my goodness gracious little fluffy bunnies and chestnut horses," she screamed.

He looked at her strangely,

"We are going to have to do something about that," he noted to himself.

She ran back out the principal's office, down the hallway to room 17. She burst through the door, out of breath.

Everyone in the room stared up at her including her best friend, Tomoyo. She quickly regained her composure,

"Um…the principal wants to see Tomoyo," she said in the most sophisticated voice she could devise at that moment.

Tomoyo stood up and walked towards Sakura,

"We're not in trouble are we?" she said nervously.

"Exactly the opposite, I finally have a modelling gig," she screamed.

She didn't care if Tomoyo's class heard her; in fact she wanted the whole world to know.

"Oh my goodness gracious little fluffy bunnies and chestnut horses," she screamed.

Sakura's agent came up behind them,

"There is definitely something wrong with teenage girls nowadays," he laughed to himself.

"Sakura in the contract you can bring um… let me see…here it is you're a) family and b) one spouse…which um doesn't concern you… or a friend," He stated.

Sakura turned to Tomoyo,

"How about it?" she examined Tomoyo's face, a look of content passed her face.

"Um…ooh Sakura I don't know," she fibbed, "I think I have plans this weekend,"

"Like what?" Sakura stared at her confused.

"Like going to Hong Kong with you babe!" she screamed.

"Imagine the hot boys," she whispered.

_**For the first time we have…The Li Mansion**_

"Why do we have to let a novice join the Li family modelling agency?" Syaoran asked his mum.

"Our reputation will be ruined if she stuffs up," he paced the room.

"Her name is Sakura Kinomoto and you will be a gentleman when you meet her," she exclaimed.

"Why should I? And who says I'm gonna meet her anyway?" he howled.

He turned on his toe and walked out the front door, out of the Li mansion. The mansion took up at least a whole block. It's white columns protruded from the second floor dominating the ground beneath them. The windows were as white as a cloud yet covered with blinds as black as tar. 128 rooms at last count, Syaoran's being one at the very back as different from the rest of the house as black is to white.

"Who does she think she is, bossing me around like that?" he did not notice the stares he got from others around him.

"And who is this Sakura person? Why is she so special? Why does she deserve a contract with Li modelling? I don't know but I'm gonna find out."

He stormed back up the street with a devious smile on his face.

**Author's Notes**

So there we go, one down and I have no idea how many to go. I hoped you liked it, if so please review, if not review anyway I like to know how I can make my story better!

**Next Time: **Sakura late for her first day on the job? Never!


	2. Well duh Chapter Two

**Photo Shoot Of Love**

Written by Ashleigh

**Author's Notes**

I'd like to thank Bittersweet and her long name for her help and yes Eriol comes in, in a not too distant chapter! And they're about let's say 16 years old!

I know the last chapter was kinda cheesy but it will change in time…

**Note**: This has nothing to do with the whole Cardcaptor power thing o.k.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not mine though I wish they were they belong to CCS and I wanted them for Christmas!

**Ch2**

**_On the Aeroplane withNO Pillows_**

"Hey this is some good service," Sakura whispered to Tomoyo.

"It's only first class in an aeroplane Sakura," Tomoyo whispered back.

"Shut up I haven't experienced these things before, whereas you have Mrs. Stuck-up-prissy-face!" Sakura stared down at her lap.

"Sakura that is the worst comeback I've heard in my entire lifetime and I've been alive for 16 years now," Tomoyo smirked.

"Too bad we're not in my bedroom right now," Sakura said to herself.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked with earnest.

"If we were in my bedroom I'd have a pillow to throw at you," she laughed.

**_Back in the Li Mansion_**

"Thank-you for coming Mr. Kinomoto, I'm glad you and your family, especially your daughter, decided to come," Yelan greeted them into the house.

Sakura walked into the humongous dining room. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, covered in pictures of angels with harps and trumpets.

"What a wonderful place you have here," Mr. Kinomoto said as he stared in awe at the palace before him.

"I believe we have found a place for you to stay, did you find it easy enough?" Yelan asked.

"Yes of course, it's lovely," Mr. Kinomoto replied.

"I'm sorry girls but my son Syaoran will not be eating with us tonight he has…other plans," she trailed off.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked past the dining room, down the hallway, which seemed never-ending, and into the library where book upon book was stacked high upon a marble bookshelf.

"Oh how lucky this…Syaoran is," Sakura stated,

"How I would love to live in a palace like this."

"I agree, right near the beach. With a good telescope you could see the sweat trickling down the guys' backs who are out there for a swim."

"Tomoyo!" Sakura punched her lightly and they began laughing.

**_Sakura's Bedroom Early enough for McDonald's breakfast_**

'Beep' Sakura's alarm went off.

"5am," she mumbled and hit the snooze button.

**_Still in Sakura's Bedroom..._**

'Beep' Sakura's alarm rang in her head.

"It's only 5am would you shut up."

She turned over to hit the snooze button when the bright lights of the clock hit her eye.

"It's only 9am…9AM! Oh no. Late for my first day on the job. I was meant to be there… 3 hours ago."

She flung off her sheets and jumped out of bed.

"Oh no, oh no."

**Author's Notes**

I think Tomoyo needs a boyfriend what do you think?

I'm lame…Oh Shut up!

**Next Time: **Sakura finally meets the ever known Syaoran


	3. um chapter three written by me?

**Photo Shoot Of Love**

Written by Ashleigh

**Author's Notes**

Thanks to all the reviewers, which I can count on one hand! But I appreciate the support!

Sakura's first day on the job…I know I enjoyed writing it but will you enjoy reading it? The mystery unfolds!

**Note**: This has nothing to do with the whole Cardcaptor power thing o.k.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not mine though I wish they were they belong to CCS.

**Ch3**

_**Li Modelling Agency**_

"Where is that girl?" Mr. Li shouted at his employees.

They took a step back in terror.

A door slammed open as a petite girl hurried towards Mr. Li. Her shirt was inside out and her hair was stuck against her face in an effort to brush it in a hurry.

"Sorry I was late," Sakura apologised.

"Get her to hair and make-up, we don't want to lose any more time than we already have," Mr. Li bellowed.

"What are you all doing standing there? I told you to move!" Mr. Li yelled.

The employees moved in a bustle. Sakura was rushed along with them. She was pushed into a chair and her hair was pulled to pieces until they finally stopped nagging and frizzing up her hair. She stared at herself in the mirror she looked absolutely awful. Whoever thought Afro's were stylish definitely had some mental problems.

"Chop chop, don't keep the make-up artists waiting," said the hair-stylist as he pushed her into yet another room.

She slunk into the chair and looked at the make-up artist in the mirror.

"Yelan?" she said surprisedly.

"That's my name," she joked.

"Oh how nice it is to see a friendly face, I've been having such a bad day!" she whimpered.

"Why is that little one?" Yelan asked concerned.

"I woke up late so I had to rush here. When I got here everyone just stared at me as if I was some new species found in some laboratory. Then I go to the hair-stylist and he does this to me." She stared at herself in the mirror.

"Who knew being a model would be so hard."

"It won't always be like that. It's your first day and firsts are always difficult aren't they?" Yelan told Sakura.

"I suppose so," Sakura said with a little hope rising on her face.

"So I heard this is the good bit where you get to sit and relax and be pampered by a queen," Sakura got comfy in the chair.

"If you say so," Yelan laughed.

_**She's dressed and ready to go but still at the Li Modelling Agency**_

"Ok Sakura you can come out now," said the photographer, "We're ready."

She waltzed out of the change room. A white dress fell from her shoulders as beautiful as a dove flying across a blue sky. Two extravagant pink wings hung from her back and a mask covered a fraction of her face leaving her bright green eyes to react to the faces around her.

A boy of about her age came from the other change room. A maroon suit flowed across his body fit for a king. A mask covered his face partially too but his brown eyes as sweet as chocolate were revealed not unlike her own.

"Sakura, this is my son Syaoran, Syaoran this is Sakura Kinomoto, our new model." Yelan announced.

Syaoran's eyes grew wide as he saw the image in front of him, his mouth dropped and he stood there speechless.

He shook himself out of his reverie and got down to business,

"Ok enough with introductions. I want action! Ok you two dance, waltz and stare into each other's eyes. Love at first sight kind of thing. "

Sakura stared into his eyes and took a hold of his shoulder, as she did it sent shivers down her spine. He took her hand and they flowed across the floor, their steps and heartbeats in unison

"You do this often?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

Sakura looked directly into his eyes, "Um, I've never had the chance to dance with a boyfriend," she whispered.

He looked at her confused, "Do you model often?" he laughed.

Her cheeks turned red and she stared down at her shoes.

"Sakura, this does not look like true love, put your head up!" yelled the photographer.

She looked back up at him, "Model? No this is my first time. You?" she tried not to look away from his face.

"You know my mother?" he turned to look at her, "she started me modelling when I was three." A shadow crossed his face and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Good luck," he whispered.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"With your modelling career," he replied. He shut up then and they held each other for the remainder of the photo shoot.

**Author's Notes**

Oh It's not quite a love scene but they were holding hands right!

I know it's kinda short but I can't help it, I have tofinish the chapters at the right spot!

**Next Time: **Sakura thinks Tomoyo needs singing lessons and she meets Syaoran for a second time!

**Gimme reviews or there won't be a next time and I know you all want to hear about how Tomoyo meets Eriol and Sakura gets fired and did mention that Tomoyo gets amnesi…I said too much Ciao!**


	4. no4 fragrance!

**Photo Shoot Of Love**

Written by Ashleigh

**Author's Notes**

Dum de Dum: I am so bored so I felt like putting on another chap today again!

**Note**: This has nothing to do with the whole Cardcaptor power thing o.k.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not mine and since Santa didn't give them to me I am forced to resign from being an elf…HMPH!

**Ch4**

_**Sakura's House**_

"So what was it like?" Tomoyo jumped up and down,

"Did you have your own make-up artists and all that…jazz?" She began singing to 'All that Jazz' from 'Chicago.'

"Right up here is where I store the juice…buh dum buh dum bum bum…and all that jazz,"

She danced around the room and cart wheeled straight into the three-inch thick wood door.

"Ouch," she remarked rubbing her head.

"I didn't see that coming," she giggled.

Sakura didn't giggle nor did she notice her friends stare.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Tomoyo insisted. Sakura noticed her friends pleading look.

"I don't know if I'm cut out for modelling," she stated, "the guy I posed with um…Syaoran, he's been in the modelling career since he was three years old and he looked so sad," she whispered.

Tomoyo stared at her friend's pretty face,

"You know Sakura you could of told me this earlier," Tomoyo said as she sat down on the bed.

"I know, I know, I should of thought about what I was doing before I tried modelling," she stated dejectedly.

"What, you still talking about that? I mean you posed with a hot guy and you didn't tell me. Where is the goss?" she laughed.

Sakura picked up a pillow and hit Tomoyo smack on the head.

"Ooh you're gonna pay for that," she remarked. She picked up the closest pillow and threw it in Sakura's direction.

_**Sakura's House early…very early**_

Sakura remembered to wake up at five…just. Though she debated with her alarm clock she knew she couldn't win against artificial intelligence. She trudged her way to the foyer to be met with her agent.

"You're gonna have a lucky day today Miss. Kinomoto," he beamed

Sakura looked up at his smiling face,

"And that would be because?" she smiled a false grin back.

"You get to drive with me," he exclaimed.

"Great now my life is fulfilled!" Sakura said pausing halfway to yawn. She hadn't slept all night thinking about her choice in career.

"Because you get McDonalds for breakfast," he laughed.

"Whoa never experienced that before," she thought.

_**Li Modelling Agency**_

"Oh it's you," Syaoran laughed as Sakura walked into his dressing room.

"Thought it was my mother again."

"How'd you know it was me?" Sakura asked him.

"Um hello? I am sitting in front of a mirror," he giggled.

All she could see was the back of his head not even a reflection of his face in the mirror.

"Well thanks for the luck yesterday, I think I needed it," she smiled.

She turned and walked out of his room before he could say anything.

He watched her leave,

"Interesting one, she is," he whispered to himself.

**Author's Notes**

Oh how I love McDonalds breakfast! Sigh its night time at the moment

This one is kinda short but the next chap is my fave so far and I hope you like it too...

**Next Time: **Sakura finds out a secret of her brother's and Tomoyo gets lost in the city, all by herself, at night. Boom Boom Booooom, she ain't gonna get McDonald's brekky either!


	5. HiFive

**Photo Shoot Of Love**

Written by Ashleigh

**Author's Notes**

I'm sooo sorry for reviewing sooo late! I was so excited (?) about the beginning of the school year that I forgot how long it had been! Sooo sorry!

Ok and I've had a lot of reviews telling me to make my chaps longer. I'm sorry about not doing it faster but I had those chaps written already. So this is my attempt at a longer chap! Enjoy!

**Note**: This has nothing to do with the whole Cardcaptor power thing o.k.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not mine but are on my b'day list not that I'll ever get them!

A few thanks to the best, lovely, amazing reviewers in the whole wide world:

**Darkness-ninja: **Yeah thanks I get that a lot! As I said this is my attempt at a longer chap hope it's better!

**AngelX**: Heyz Azn Sista (everyone else, I'm adopted! hehe) Thanks for da review Nix or shall I say Ken Ken…you actually believe I can get ass kickin into this story…hmmm. And it's U2VHMXXX3 :P hehe!

**Miesha: **I know it's sad who could live without McDonald's? The horror! And yes I can see you cart wheeling into a door except with the mess in your room you wouldn't be able to find the door!

**Mary: **Thanks for the review and I don't believe anyone can run out of things to say!

**Donut: **Never seen supersize me but I could never live without McDonald's lol! Thanks for the review!

**WildAngel16: **Thanks for the review, I'll try and make the chapters quicker!

**Sailor Tyffani: **Thanks for the review. This chapter is hopefully longer than the rest if not tell me and I'll try again on the next one!

**Native Wolf Club: **I'm sorry I didn't answer your questions I was so enthused when I added a chapter that I forgot to answer them! Chap 2: No one woke her up because…well who would seriously wake up at that time _just_ to wake her up? Ok chap 3: the shadow that passed over Syaoran's face was one of regret/angst for being in the modelling business. Anyways thanks for the reviews!

**Angel Cherry Blossom: **Thanks for the review. Yeah this chapter is my attempt at writing a longer one so I hope it's still not too short!

**Telepathic Angel: **OMG you are like the best reviewer! Thank-you sooo much! (for all those dim-witted people out there cough Lauren cough I was just reviewing myself!)

**Ch5**

_**Li Modelling Agency**_

"No a bit to the left Sakura," the photographer said yet again. He had been on like that for nearly an hour. She took a gracious step to the left trying not to stand on the glamorous white train hanging from her back. The lace was being very stubborn, she told it to stop making her itch…but it wouldn't listen! (A/N: makes me think of my friend Mr. Toothpaste)

"No the camera doesn't like that angle, a tiny smidge to the right." She again moved back to the right nearly tripping on the material gushing from her behind,

"No! That was a humongous smidge. Back…back…better."

"No you're not listening go a bit to your left…no you're other left" he screamed frustrated

The more he said the more annoyed Sakura got. Her face flushed as the anger rose within her,

"What is happening here?" screamed the photographer, "Who put the blush on this girl?"

In streamed a series of artists, make-up in their hands. As they flurried around her she began to release the tension streaming through her veins. She took a deep breath…

And another…

And another.

The make-up artists shimmied away happy with their work.

Sakura shimmied to the right and finally the photographer seemed to have found the right spot.

"Right there, Yes! That's it!" his face beamed a smile light enough to supply Hong Kong with electricity for one hundred years. "

Now turn that frown upside down and we have a photo shoot!" he exclaimed.

Sakura returned the smile and with a sway of her hips and her hands standing high the flashes began once again. Sakura realised how much she loved modelling, it made her feel special and known in life.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yelan about to reach the exit door,

"Yelan!" she yelled out and made her way toward her make-up artist.

She threw her arms around her and held on as tightly as she could,

"Sakura honey, I'm not a squeezy toy," she whimpered.

As she released Yelan she heard the photographer mumbling and grimaced when she realised what he was saying,

"She moved, she moved, she moved,"

She turned around to see him rocking back and forth behind the camera. She frowned,

"What's wrong with him?" she whispered to herself. She shrugged and turned back to Yelan.

"Hey Sakura, how you doin'?" she asked concerned,

"I'm much better thanks to you" she smiled and swirled around the train getting caught in a fake palm tree. She heard a slight rip,

"Oops," she ran to the palm tree and slowly unravelled it from a branch. Yelan walked up behind her,

"Stick-tape does wonders," she smiled and walked through the door.

"Sakura we don't have all day, the photographer is waiting!" called her manager.

She turned to see a new photographer standing behind a much larger camera. She looked around her and walked to a table about ten metres away. She picked up the sticky-tape and walked back to the photo shoot.

"No a bit to the left Sakura," the photographer said.

_**Sakura's House **_

"Hey I'm home everyone!" Sakura yelled from the door. She searched the kitchen, only finding cutlery and dirty dishes piled high to the ceiling.

"Tomoyo? You here?" She searched the lower levels of the house then made her way upstairs,

"Dad? Touya?" she thought to herself, "On second thoughts I'd rather if Touya wasn't here," she exclaimed.

"Hey I heard that!" Touya's voice rang throughout the house as he made his way to the spot she was standing in.

"Where is everyone?" she asked him.

"Tomoyo got bored and decided she was gonna try her luck at the beach. Um I don't know where dad went but he said something about me being in charge."

Sakura smiled at her brother, "Nice try," she stepped behind him and planted her foot on his butt. He fell and went rolling down the stairs. (A/N: that was for AngelX, yes I managed to get ass-kickin into this story!)

"Owww," he screamed rubbing where he fell, "I'm gonna get a bruise there," he stuck his behind in her direction.

"Please don't show me that mistake of nature, I have enough work dealing with your face," she laughed and moved into her room.

_**In the Murky, Dark, 'Scary' Streets of Town**_

Tomoyo knew she wasn't meant to be out this late at night. She'd been shopping and… snooping down at the beach. Five bags in her clutches, she grew tired and could not find her way home. She decided to stop in a near hotel and ask for directions. Her feet padded against the cement floor and the bell she rang for assistance resounded in the air around her.

"Um hello?" she called. Behind her a figure was cleaning the floors,

"Yes dearie?" Her high-pitched voice slithered from her mouth, the words all slurred together into one.

"I was wondering if you could direct me to the Li mansion," she whispered, her voice caught in her throat.

She knew the rest of the way home from the mansion.

"Yes I can actually," her bony fingers rested upon Tomoyo's shoulder,

"Take the first left across there, pass the train station and into the rich village," she smiled looking down at Tomoyo's purse,

"We don't get many from down there sweet," the lady's eyes peered over Tomoyo as if analysing her very being.

"Thanks," Tomoyo hurriedly thanked the woman and made her way out of the hotel.

Her footsteps created ripples in the silent air current and she began to run. As she ran down the murky street, she tried not to look back but caught a quick glance as she turned a corner. Facing the hotel she did not notice the burly man in front of her and flew into his mass. She fell to the ground and she soon saw his arms come down to pick up her fragile body.

"Whatcha doin' in dese parts dis late deary?" he smirked, his words slurred as if he's been drinking…a lot!

"Such a pretty t'ing," he exclaimed and pushed her against the wall.

His nails dug into her arms and a whimper escaped her throat.

"Pretty yet not very strong, just wha' I was lookin' for," his face gleamed.

Tomoyo couldn't quite believe her eyes as she saw someone walk past,

"Help," she pleaded, the figure turned her way then walked faster in the opposite direction.

Hope fled her veins, as she closed her eyes not ready for what was coming.

Nothing…

Her eyelids crept open against her will and the man's grip on her lessened. A mysterious man (Let's call him…Eriol!) had a hold of his neck,

"Put her down," his voice was hoarse yet still demanding,

The man refused to let her go even though she felt him shiver from fear.

"I said put her down," Eriol moved out of the shadows and revealed himself from the darkness.

"He's only a little boy," cracked the older man,

"I'll put her down for you," he lifted her easily from the ground and threw her further down the alley.

With a large crack her head met brick and her mind shattered into pieces. She lay there helpless until a boy with bright blue eyes and midnight blue hair (A/N: thanks gUrLa-aYa for the info.) had come upon her view and smiled,

"You'll be okay," he said and then moved from her peripheral vision.

She studied the image of the boy in her mind and knew she'd seen him somewhere before. With her last strength she uttered six final words,

"You should be on the beach," and she fell unconscious to the cold, grey ground.

**Author's Notes**

Oh no whatever happened to Tomoyo!

My mum says I shouldn't do drugs but reviews make me feel so good! So gimme gimme gimme!

**Next Time: **Tomoyo can't remember her favourite colour!


	6. Six Chick Flicks! it rhymes!

**Photo Shoot Of Love**

Written by Ashleigh

**Author's Notes**

I am sooo sorry that this is sooo late…lately my teachers have been torturing me with homework why? WHY?

**Note**: This has nothing to do with the whole Cardcaptor power thing o.k.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not mine though I wish they were they belong to…well not me.

A Few thanks to the best reviewers in the whole wide world maybe except Antarctica…hmmm

**Some1 u noe: **Hmmm do I know you…of course you're the person I know…hmmm…yeh we should write a Fanfic together. I agree MacDonald's rocks! Lol. Thanks for the review!

**Native Wolf Club: **Heyz…sorry I'm updating so late does that make you feel better? Hehe! For most of those questions you'll just have to wait and see…and the hi-five thing is just cause its chapter five! Thanks for the review!

**Mary: **Hope you do write your own story…can't wait to read it! Thanks for the review!

**Darkness-Ninja: **Thanks…I think its becoming a habit to update late…this could be bad!

**Miesha: **Heyz…I agree every story should have some ass-kickin mine was the best! Wow your brother is going on a diet…hmmm how long will that go for? Thank God your space bar is working now! See ya tomorrow or when you read this…last week!

**Gurla-aya: **Thanks for the information and the review.

**Sailor Tyffani: **No I don't do drugs and never will, where would I get the money to go on the Internet and read fanfiction! It was a joke! Hehe! Thanks for the information and the review!

**Ch6**

_**You think I know where we are? Shh Eriol's House**_

She felt a rag drift over her eyes and park on her forehead. She didn't know where she was but she could tell someone was watching. Carefully she opened her eyes slowly so whoever it was couldn't see she was awake. Bright blue eyes and navy hair flooded her vision.

"Oh you're awake," he laughed and patted her head.

She sat up and stared into his eyes,

"Where am I?" she asked, a pain residing in her skull.

"I should be the one asking the questions!" he giggled,

"You're at my house," he stated.

She searched around her and found his place quite comfy, cosy and clean. Somehow everything seemed blue to match his hair. The curtains desperately struggled against the breeze wisping through the window. A chill ran down her spine.

"Oh you're shivering," he quickly stood up and grabbed his coat from the entrance, behind the midnight blue door.

"Here have my coat," he gently tucked it around her frail body and she instantly felt warmer.

"Now I ask you some questions," he scratched his chin,

"What were you doing out so late last night?" he enquired.

Her eyes stared at the ceiling and a confused look crossed her face,

"I don't remember," she whispered. He looked at her strangely, and thought of another question.

"Okay, What's your name?"

"I don't remember"

"Where do you live?"

"I don't…remember"

"Favourite colour?"

Silence…a tear escaped her eye and it fell across her priceless features glinting in the light.

"The only thing I remember is…your face and something about the beach," she whimpered.

A smile crept up on his chiselled features.

"This is not funny," she screamed and again in a whisper, "This is not funny."

_**Sakura's House**_

Sakura set her alarm for 5am so she could at least get ready for once without having to rush. Her theory proved wrong as she slept through her alarm and woke up at 5:50 with ten minutes to get to the photo shoot.

_**Li Modelling Agency**_

Her hair bedraggled but quickly tied back in a ponytail Sakura made it to the shoot with only seconds to spare.

"Thank-you Miss Kinomoto for keeping the photographers, make-up artists, hair-stylists and of course me waiting," Mr Li boomed.

Sakura quickly glanced around her and saw only a couple people setting up. Rage bubbled inside her,

"I'm not late for once Mr. Li. Look around you they're not even ready for us to begin so how dare you tell me you've been waiting for me,"

She caught her tongue before she could say anymore. Mr. Li's cheeks became a flaming red and steam flew from his ears,

"We don't tolerate incompetence here Miss Kinomoto," he bellowed, his face moving closer to purple than red.

"Well you won't have to anymore, I quit!" A series of faces glanced in her direction only to look to the floor in embarrassment. She stomped off taking note of the look on Mr. Li's face.

Sakura slammed the door on her way out only to be rushed by the paparazzi,

"There was quite a commotion in there wasn't there Miss Kinomoto? We heard it from down where the MTV awards are being held and found it a lot more interesting!" (A/N: Don't say anything…you try and think of something to get the paparazzi there!)

Sakura pushed through the reporters but they just kept coming. Microphones were shoved in her face and all she heard were incessant screams filling her ears. Until a hand reached in and grabbed her arm,

"Sakura this way…"

**Author's Notes**

Okay that seems really short to me but that's only cause I had a whole…like 300 words… extra but I cut it out cause it didn't seem right!

Sakura quit! How did I know that was coming!

**Next Time: **Eriol saved Sakura? Really? How can he be at two places at once? You'll have to wait and find out!

**To review or not to review that is the question! Let me answer it for you…REVIEW…please?**


	7. Um7? I think I may have amnesia

**Photo Shoot Of Love**

Written by Ashleigh

**Author's Notes**

I have just realised how hard it is to write two stories at once! Eek! Too much homework too many words, world spinning! Eek! If there are any X-Men Evolution fans reading this feel free to read my other story that is creating all this hard work! It's called 'What He Always Wanted' Anyway back to the story!

My friend inspired a couple lines in this chapter, thanks Mary!

**Note**: This has nothing to do with the whole Cardcaptor power thing o.k.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not mine though I wish they were they belong to CCS and not me: I find I regret something in life!

And my thanks to my famed reviewers:

**Cheese Head Lover: **Thanks for the review. I might add him if you give me info. I don't know who he is…sorry! Hope you like this chapter!

**Darkness-Ninja: **Sorry it was so short but the majority of these chapters have already been written and I'm too lazy to add more words! I will attempt to write more this time though! Thanks for R&R!

**Pinaygrrl: **Thanks for reviewing! I take your caps locking as a good thing! Hope you like this chapter!

**Sailor Tyffani: **Sorry it's so short! I'll try to make this one longer! No she shouldn't quit but then there would be no story! Thanks for R&R!

**MiEsHa: **Sorry they're so short: P This one will hopefully be longer! Yes Tomoyo is the one who lost her memories and yes that would be bad unless she knew you! Lol! You famous? Should be a comedy! Thanks for R&R Lauza!

**Chinita92: **Thanks for the compliment! And no I don't think I had another account before this unless my evil side (or good side?) took me over and devastated Fanfic with my name! Muahahaha! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for R&R! And I'll hold you to that deal, I better get a review: P

**Ch7**

_**Out and About: Outside the Li Modelling Agency**_

Syaoran had barely seen Sakura in all the commotion. Microphones were flying and people were yelling. But he knew it was her, his dad did have a short temper. He'd witnessed his own share of it, so reluctantly he pushed through the crowd and grabbed her arm,

"Sakura this way," her eyes met his and a single tear fell down her cheek. He pulled her towards him and he led her down the nearest alleyway.

She pulled her arm from his grip and gently wiped the tears from her eyes,

"Thanks," she whispered, and looked again at his face but no sign of recognition crossed her own feminine features.

"Who are you?" she whispered trying not to attract attention from nearby pedestrians.

"I'm…" Syaoran knew she would never listen to him if he told her the truth,

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa," he extended his hand and felt the warmth of hers advance towards his own.

_**Eriol's Place**_

Tomoyo was sitting down on the brown couch with a magazine in hand,

"Wow, are you serious? Ben and Jen broke up?" She stared at the article,

"When did this happen?" She looked for the barcode and saw the date,

"Oh my gosh, (AN: see no…oh my goodness gracious little fluffy bunnies and chestnut horses…she really has amnesia) that was like a year ago!"

Eriol walked into the Lounge Room with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands,

"What's all the commotion about?" he asked as he sat the cups on the table.

"Did Ben and Jen really break up?" she desperately asked,

"They were no good for each other," he stated,

"Yes they…actually I don't remember," her face took on a confused look then returned to normal,

"Eriol, do you think you could help me find my family?" she whispered.

"Um yeah sure…" he was cut off when Tomoyo quickly interrupted,

"What if I don't even have a family and I'm an orphan who lives on the streets," she cried.

"Um would someone homeless carry a gigantic amount of shopping bags," he laughed.

"What about my wallet, I must've had a wallet with me, what if my ID is in there?" she ran towards her shopping bags.

Eriol joined her and found her handbag; Tomoyo took it off him and searched for her wallet. She rummaged through it till she pulled out a hot pink purse,

"I never figured me for hot pink," she stated.

She slowly opened it up and pulled out a piece of paper,

"A photo," she shrieked, "Wait… that's me and who's that?" she pointed her finger towards an auburn, green-eyed beauty.

_**The Closest McDonald's Restaurant**_

"So…Eriol," Sakura took a bite of her burger, " Do you play sport?" she asked.

Syaoran was looking at something out the window. The temptation of his burger sitting in front of him was left untouched.

She stared at him, 'he is quite cute,'she thought, his chiselled features tanned by the sun, his brown eyes reminded her of chocolate.

"That was such a dumb question," she said…'He's so muscular,' she thought.

"Eriol?" was he even listening to her.

She smirked and put on a sad face, "then I shot her three times in the head,"

"What?" Syaoran's mouth opened wide, "You what?" he yelped.

"Hey don't freak, you weren't listening to me," she grinned.

"So you didn't…" he started,

"Why? Do you think I could?" she laughed.

Syaoran stared at her; he found her laugh quite fascinating. He finally looked at her properly for the first time and he saw…well an overly annoying teenager. But a teenager with such beauty, he held his breath. Her eyes were as green as an emerald; the sparkle in her pupil was the reflection of the light upon its crystal surface.

"Eriol?" she whispered.

"Yes my dear?" he felt as if in a dream with an angel.

"You're drooling on the table."

**Author's Notes**

I had to get McDonald's into this story somehow do you blame me? I don't own McDonald's though; if I did I wouldn't be here in the study…ever!

I'm not too sure if this chapter was longer but I did add more words then what was previously planned! Hopefully the next chapter will come faster but I'm not making any promises! Hope you liked this chapter! I hadn't updated in so long I forgot what was happening!

This is officially where the chapters I wrote months ago have depleted therefore I need help! Any ideas on what to do next tell me! And make sure you review!

**Next Time: **I HAVE NO IDEA!


End file.
